Weakness In Me
by redheadsintrigueme
Summary: Hermione knows she's not like girls in her year, and she's used to it. But when things start to happen, old and new feelings emerge, she begins to wonder just how much unlike the other girls she really is. Still, she thinks she likes it. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

****

Chapter One

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Oddly, not even the title. The title is from a song called _The Weakness in Me _from the movie 10 Things I Hate About You. It's sung by Joan Armatrading(I think that's her name). But this is **not **a songfic. Okay? Okay.

****

Spoilers: I suppose you could say up to OotP, but there are no _major _ones.

****

Warnings: Maybe a little bit of smoochie smoochie, but nothing graphic.

****

Ships: Seamus/Hermione, Ron/Hermione

****

Time: Ron and Hermione's sixth year.

****

Author's note: This is my first EVER multi - chapter fic. And you are probably thinking, "Well that's not a big deal . . .", it is to me! I _never _write anything other than one-shots. So give me some credit, even if it is for trying. The chapters are kinda short and it's probably only going to be 3 chapters(4 chapters max), but I'll make sure I get them posted fairly quickly. Anyway, I'll shut up so you can read it. Okay, really I'm done. Oh yeah, this is Hermione's point of view through out the whole story.

Wait!

****

Read

_And_

**Review!!**

*

*

*

*

*

Let me just say, I'm not like most other girls. I don't giggle, I don't really care about my looks, I don't read romance novels, and I definitely don't fall in "love" every week. I enjoy a good joke, though, and _certain _books suit me just fine. It's just some things, like "love," I don't know, and don't do. Sure, there have been a few boys, but they haven't been. What do Lavender and Parvati call it? The "one." 

"The Cannons! What has Ron done to ya, mate? What about Ireland?"

That's him, Seamus Finnigan, current "boyfriend" of five months. He's sweet, caring, kind of puppy-ish and I care about him. Honestly, who wouldn't after "going" out with him for almost half a year and knowing him for much longer than that. But there's something about it that I just don't know. "Love?" I'll have to get back to you on that.

"Mione, you okay?" 

I realize I'm staring at the fire in a dazed way, and look up, "Yeah, Ron, I'm fine."

And that's _him_, Ron Weasley, best friend of six years and creator of angry and confused feelings. He's loyal, hilarious, sometimes a major git and I care about him, too. But there's something _different_. Something I've been trying to figure out since first year. "Love?" Gads, let's hope not(he's my _best friend_!)

He smiles at me and I go back thinking, muttering under my breath, "Just fine . . ."

.·:º:·. .·:º:· .·:º:·. .·:º:·. .·:º:·. .·:º:·. .·:º:·. .·:º:·. .·:º:·. .·:º:·.

"Ron, what's the matter?" 

I came down to breakfast the next day to find Ron looking towards the girl's dormitory stairs angrily. When he saw me, though, he snorted and turned away. Did we have a row? I don't remember one. Is it getting that bad that I don't even _remember when we have one? _

"Ron, what's the matter?"

This time, he turned his head sharply towards me and held up a piece of parchment that looked like it had been crumpled up, un-crumpled, and already read many times.

"'Dear Herm-own-ninny,

It's wonderful to hear from you again, and so soon. Mother says you're welcome to come and stay this summer, as I've offered you many times. I hope you come this time.

What are you going to do about that Weasley? I can't understand why he thinks he has the right to control whom you write to, either. He was always strange, wasn't he?

If he does not understand our relationship then I don't think you should communicate with him anymore_, '"_

He turns and looks at me; his face is already quite red and he looks like he's about to explode any moment. He sneers and says, "'_Your relationship?_'"

"Ron, _what is that?_"

He completely ignores me and starts reading again.

"'He could be dangerous. Especially if he's in the league with that Potter. 

Best of luck with it and please consider my advice. I hope to hear from you soon again. 

Love from,

Viktor_." _

At the signature, my hand flew to my mouth. I look at Ron, shocked, and said "Viktor?"

Once again, he seems to ignore me, and gets to his feet, "You were writing to Vicki--"

"Of course why wouldn't--" I said, tilting my head back to look him in the eye.

"--About _me? _Hermione, _I can't believe you!_ He sounds like _Percy! _Talking about _Harry _and _me _like we're some crazy ax murderers. Or worse, Death Eaters!"

"He's right, though. You have no right to tell me who I write to-"

"Well, after this I think I should! If I hadn't read this then--"

It finally hits me. He read my mail. _He _read _MY _letter.

"_Ron! _You know what, I can't believe _you! _You read MY letter. Yes, MINE. He wrote it to _me_. You invaded my privacy, and acted like it was written to you. Well, it _wasn't_. _I gotta _go, _Ron!"_

I stormed out of the portrait hole, ignoring the stares from the few people who were in the Common room. Forget breakfast, I'm heading straight to the library. At least there I can get some real peace.

Author's _little _note: Ok, I'll get the next chapter up . . . if . . . you guys can help me out and get atleast 10 reviews. Do you think you could? Please? I'll give you something . . . my LIVER! Wait, do I need that . . . ?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Look at chapter one's disclaimer.

Author's Note: Seven reviews are enough for now. I'm aching(for Aiken, but that's not the point, haha don't ask) to update this so, ta da! Just let me give some thanks.

Brittney-Btrflies: Vielen Dank(that's German for thank you very much!) I'll continue, if you _really _want me to. Nah, I will even if you don't.

Greenie: Ha, I'm sorry, I forgot to send you it. You can read this chapter before I send it. And maybe the next one. No, joking. Well, perhaps not. 

Hermygirl_14: Thank you, you'll be happy I updated, eh?

Line-from Denmark: Phew, good, cos I think I need it. But, don't worry. Have patience, Grasshopper, patience. T'ankies for reviewing.

LiZzIe - WeAsLeY: Yeah, I know, Seamus. ErRrRrR, I really have no excuse for that. Well, I do but I mustn't give it away. I'm in the midst of reading Lean On Me, I'm almost done, and I really like it, I'll make sure I review it. And in most Potter-holics' worlds, they _are _born. They're real I tell you! Gracias para la revisión

Lizzybelle: Sorry, I don't know how. I left you a review anyway, though. Thanks for reviewing.

Sorting Hat Killer: I did, I did! Thank you!

Now I present to you . . . . 

Weakness In Me

****

Chapter Two

*

*

*

*

*

"Knock knock . . ."

Ugh.

"Ron, what do you want?"

My tone was cold and even though he stood a good six inches taller, he seemed to shrink down shorter than me.

"Uh, I needed to get a, Transfiguration, book."

"Oh. I wasn't aware we had a Transfiguration assignment due."

"Er, it's extra- uh, make up work. Changing mushrooms to daisies."

He runs his hand through his fiery hair and turns a little(for him at least) read. That's when I think he's lying. He continues anyway.

"And I saw you, and thought I'd stop by and say hello . . .?"

His blue eyes shine with hope as he looks at me. 

"Where's the book then?"

Oh, shot down.

"I, uh, haven't gotten it yet."

He turns even redder and looks down. That proves it, he's lying.

"Yes, yes, I completely understand. Those _fake _books are awfully hard to find nowadays. But, sadly, I can't help you look. Tea time with the Queen and the Spice Girls now and I mustn't be late."

His face was now a shade lighter than his hair, but I can't tell whether it's from anger or embarrassment. I packed my books up, feeling and trying to ignore his eyes on the back of my head. I turned around, un-surprised to see him staring at me. His . . . sharp, glowing, intense . . . blue . . . no! . . . just eyes stare into mine. And, why can't I look away.

"Ron, look, I really do have to go," I lied, feeling myself blushing. Why am _I _blushing? I have nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about. 

Nonetheless, I ran from the library for the first time in my life, all the while feeling his eyes follow me. I ran to the courtyard, where the early spring sun is shining and Morning Glories' are blooming. I sat down on the bench, but no matter how I tried to read _Hogwarts, A History_, I can't. There's this _magical _forest green flower that keeps getting my attention. I walked across the courtyard towards it, and carefully plucked it out of the ground.

"_Wow_."

As I picked it, a new bud came out. It bloomed into an identical flow, only it had more blue. I pulled it out again and again watching the flowers coming up. Some were mostly a royal blue color and only had a little green, while others had a lot of green and specks of turquoise.

They're beautiful and totally amazing. Especially their color. Such depth. Green.

You know, Ron's eyes have a little green in them.

Author's Note: The flower thing was a bit pointless, I just wanted to show that Hermione was thinking about Ron a little bit more after there meeting in the library. Plus, there's a line in 10 Things I Hate About You(if you didn't notice I **love **that movie!) where Cat(Julia Stiles) is drunk and she says to Patrick(Heath Ledger) "Your eyes have a little green in them." Then she vomits on his feet. HaHa. Great movie, suggest you see it.

Now, 5 more reviews? Preeeeetty please. No liver this time, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See disclaimer for chapter two.

Author's Note: Thanks to ya'll I'm updating. Special thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Now, let's begin.

Weakness in Me

****

Chapter Three

*

*

*

*

*

What the heck?! I don't think about Ron's eyes. I should be thinking about Seamus' eyes. Seamus' eyes, Seamus'! A dull murky brown . . . no!

"Okay, let's not get hysterical,"

I took myself back to the bench and put my head in my hands.

Why did I think that? Better yet, why did I notice his eyes had "a little green in them?"

_Because maybe you like them . ._ . 

Oh, shut up!

_Or maybe, because you like _him_ . . . _

Enough!

Why would I like him?

Because he's Ron.

What's that supposed to mean?

I dunno. But what was that whole thing with his eyes? Huh?

I snorted at myself. I was fighting with a voice in my head that wouldn't even answer straight.

_Maybe you should ask him about it. Then maybe you should kiss him. And then maybe you should get him into the girl's do- . . . _

No! I don't think I will. 

"Besides," I said aloud this time, "This is no big deal. It was just one of those random thoughts that pop into one's head sometimes. Nothing to worry about at all."

"I'd say talking to yourself _is _something to worry about." I heard a soft voice say.

"Ron!," I breathed, then realized I was still mad at him, "What are you doing? Stalking me, now?"

His eyes . . . blue-green . . . _eyes_, just eyes, twinkled but he didn't smile. He held up his right hand and I took a large book from him. 

"What is this?" I opened the book( _Transfiguration Quirks and Questions, by Rose Harrison_) where an orange book mark was and begin to read.

"'_This spell is fairly easy. Just point, swish, flick and say "flos floris". Your mushroom should quickly turn to a daisy. Try adding "russus", caeruleus", or "viridans" to get different colors and a harder take on this simple spell'"_

I looked up at him in shock and he's blushing but kind of half smiling.

"Ron . . . oh my . . . I'm so . . . you weren't . . . I . . . I gotta go . . . Seamus . . .go."

I turn to leave(yes, run away again) and lock myself in the Girls' Dormitory, when he grabbed my arm.

"Hermione."

He looks me straight in the eye and once again I can't look away.

"Stay - just for a couple of minutes. Please?"

I sigh, defeated and sit back down on the bench, him next to me. 

"Well, go on then."

It's his turn to sigh and he looks away.

"I, I guess I just. I'll explain. Er, where should I start?"

"How about why you thought you could read my letter and get away -"

"Okay okay! I'll go from there I s'pose. I woke up that morning and went down to the common room. I was heading out the potrait hole to go down to breakfast when I saw an owl that I thought I'd seen before. Just sitting there, as still as a stone! I thought something was wrong with it so I walked over to it but as soon as I did it dropped the letter and flew off. Without really thinking, I opened the letter. I saw it was addressed to you and -"

He looked up for the first time since the beginning of his story and blushed when he caught my eye.

"And I had to read it. Only after did I realize the reason I'd recognized it; I'd seen it deliver you Viktor's letters."

I wanted to run, scream, and hug him and tell him he was forgiven all at the same time. He was being so timid it was hard not to just say it was alright. But c'mon, I'm still angry!

A little.

"I decided to wait for you to come down. Give you a piece of my mind. When you came down, though, I almost felt like I couldn't. I felt . . . But, bloody hell, I did anyway! Then you ran off. I tried hard not to think about you when you didn't show up for breakfast. I was worried, honestly."

I looked at him and found him concentrating on the same green flower, his ears a bright red.

"Around lunch, Harry reminded me about my Transfiguration work. I didn't care about that, though. But it gave me an excuse to go to the library. It gave me an excuse, hopefully, to find _you_."

He started swinging his legs back and forth. I stared at him in astonishment at his words and he purposely avoided my gaze. He cracked his knuckles and stuck his hands in his jean's pockets before continueing.

"I came to find you and apologize, that's why I really came up to you in the library. Contrary to what you think, I do know when I'm acting like a git, well _sometimes _at least. I saw you and tried to say sorry but it came out all," he took his hands from his pockets and made a motion like something was coming out of his mouth, "_blah_ and you didn't believe me. I had tried to apologize but you wouldn't hear a word of it. I was really mad at you for being so, what's one of your "big words", cynical, but I quickly came here to apologize. _Again_."

"Ron, why do you even care in the first place? I've told you tons of times: Viktor. Is. My. Friend. Platonic feelings there. If he thinks it's something more he's dilusional."

"So he knows about Seamus?" He asked quietly.

For some reason, my heart sank.

"Oh. Yes. He does."

We sat not talking for a moment and I comtemplated just leaving until Ron broke the silence.

"I guess. I suppose. I don't want you to have anything to do with Krum because . . ."

"What?" He said the last pary so quiet I couldn't even hear him.

"I don't want him to hurt you somehow."

Ron. Actually being. Sweet? He braves a look at me and turns, if all possible, even more pink. 

Wait, there's my heart. I could feel it, _flutter_?, in my chest.

"Ron, I gotta go."

This time I hopped up before he could grab my arm and pull me back down. I walked quickly towards the castle, my blood pounding in my ears from confusion and embarrassment. 

"Hermione!" I heard Ron call out and I felt a strong arm on my shoulder, turning me around.

Before I could say "I gotta go" again, his warm lips are on mine.

Marvoleous.

Spectacular.

__

Whoa.

I'd never felt anything like it. A warm sensation enveloping my feet, moving towards my chest. All I could think about was how perfect his hand fit on the small of my back, how perfect his soft mouth felt against mine, just how perfect it all was.

He pulled away and looks at me with his fantastic blue green eyes.

"Did Seamus or Krum ever kiss like that?"

Before I can answer him, he must've known I would have yelled, he kisses me again, ultimately shutting me up.

Whelp, I think my heart just _stopped_.

A/N: That's is for chapter three. I think this may actually get up to five chapters. I dunno. 

Five more reviews, please? You guys rock.


	4. Author's Note

This is just an author's note, you don't have to read it if you don't want to.

Okay, here are my replies for chapter two and three reviews.

****

Chapter Two

Line-From Denmark: Ha, I love that line about "Have a *Harry* Christmas", that's awesome. 10 Things I Hate About You is a masterpiece. Okay maybe not, but it's a really good teen movie.

LiZzIe-WeAsLeY: I hear you. I wish Ron was real . . . 

MoonGoddess25: Thank you.

Nienna Calafalas: Thanks, I sure will.

PiNkRiBbOn13dancegirl: You betcha.

UnderAppreciated: Thank ya, I updated so there you go!

****

Chapter Three 

Ok first, these are the ones I've gotten so far. I'll put the rest in my next chapter.

pinkchicklet: Mucho gracias. I know where I'm going with it, I just don't really have that much time to write it. I'll try to update soon, anyway.

LiZzIe-WeAsLeY: Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, I totally didn't know/remember that was in your story. It's just hard to find a reason why Ron is acting like a total idiot sometimes. That's the only real reason I can think of that a guy would do that or jealousy, but we all know that's another reason Ron does it. Thanks for being a reliable reviewer though, it means a lot. 

That's all folks.


	5. Chapter 4

#

##

#Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Author's Note: Okay, I'd like to apologize for taking so to update this story. I started getting ideas for other stories and I just didn't feel like writing this one. But I'm back! This is probably the second to last chapter.

Thanks for anyone who's waited patiently for me to update this.

Weakness in Me

****

Chapter Four

*

*

*

*

*

No, Seamus never kissed me like that.

He pulls away and puts his forehead to mine, "I see. But then again, I didn't think so." 

I blushed, realizing I must've said it aloud somehow. He just smiled at me; probably happy he's not the one blushing for once. Ron put a calloused hand to my pink cheek before saying, "Hermione, be my girlfriend. Please. Let me be your boyfriend."

My lips were curling upwards about to smile and form the word "yes" but suddenly my face froze and went blank.

I turned and ran as fast as I could. I tore down the corridors, my loafers hitting the stone ground hard. I turned around to see Ron looking confused and crestfallen. I didn't turn around again until I reached the Girls' Dormitory, and that was only to hang up my coat and throw my shoes off.

Ignoring Parvati's glare (I was interrupting her boy chat with Lavender, you see), I slid into my bed and shut the drapes to keep out the midday sun. Breathing ragged and shallow, I fell back onto my pillow. 

Seamus had seen. 

. · : * : · .

I had fallen asleep feeling horribly guilty, only to wake up feeling even more guilty and worried, too.

I quietly got out of my bed, only to find the dorm empty. I staggered sleepy-eyed to my mirror, instantaneously waking up at the sight. After hastily fixing my wrinkled uniform, I slumped into a chair next to the piece of furniture, and tried to pull a brush through my hair.

I'm a mess!

__

In more ways than one.

Now, what is _that_ supposed to mean?

__

Well, you're kind of stuck in a place.

I sighed, knowing it was right.

__

Who do you like more?

That's a bit of a rude question. I mean, they're both nice and -

__

Right . . . .

Oh, fine! Seamus is okay; he's a fine boyfriend. We kiss occasionally, but it's nothing special.

__

And Ron?

With him it's. It's different. He's been my best friend basically since I came to this school. And I've never felt anything like what happened when he touched me.

__

So . . .?

I'm stuck in a place. Stuck in a place with Seamus while I think there's something going on with Ron.

. · : * : · .

I finally worked up that "Gryffindor courage" and pulled on my shoes and robe, determined to pass through the Common Room.

I was halfway through the room, when a loud whisper said "Hermione!"

I turned around (quite reluctantly,) to see a smiling Seamus.

__

What's he so happy about?

He grabbed my upper arm and pulled me towards a window seat that's currently deserted. As I sat down, I saw Ron staring at us, thoroughly ignoring whatever Ginny was saying to him. I caught his eye, thinking it'd make him stop, but he kept looking at me. I directed my attention back to Seamus just as he started to talk.

"Now, Hermione-"

"Seamus, I'm really sorry!" I interrupted, " I mean, he - we -"

"Shh, it's all right, " he said, then suddenly turned shy, "Actually, I've been seeing Lavender for a while now and . . . "

He looked at me timidly and I just said, "Oh, you don't need to say anymore."

He jumped up and hugged me. I saw Ron staring again, his face getting gradually redder the longer Seamus held onto me. Seamus (finally) let go and said, "Friends?"

"Yeah, sure," I nodded. But, I couldn't help but feel a little mad as he ran off towards Lavender. 

I stood up myself, and with one quick eye-connecting glance at Ron, I left the Common Room and castle to go to my favorite thinking spot, the lake. 

.· : * : · .

Author's Replies to Reviews:

LiZzIe - WeAsLeY : Thanks, such a dependable reviewer you are. I need to reread your whole story (Lean on Me); it's been a while since I read it. I'll do that and review, promise.

pinkchicklet: Thank you!

SisterBear: Thanks.

Okay, five more reviews and I'll update, yes that is a bribe (--have you ever looked 

That word up in the thesaurus? It comes up with carrot! What the heck?)

P.S. I'm not too pleased with this chapter, but I've tried to redo it like 3 times, and this is the best one. Sorry if it's, well, crap.

: / 

. . . 

: D


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own

Author's Note: This is the last chapter! *Tear*, well not really, that means I can write my other fic I've been itching(*scratch*, ahh, don't ask . . . ) to start.

****

BIG thanks to everyone who reviewed this story!

Weakness in Me

****

Chapter Five

*

*

*

*

*

"What do you want _now_, Ron?" I asked(for the second time that day), aggravated, but somewhat happy to see him,"I have enough problems."

"Like?" He sat down next to me, bringing his long legs up to his chest as I stretched my out.

I looked him straight in the eye, "You."

For a second, he looked a bit taken aback, then he just shrugged, "Sorry."

"You've been doing that a lot lately, haven't you?"

"Doing what?"

"Apologizing."

He smirked, "Actually . . ."

I laughed and his smirk turned into a smile. He stretched his legs out, then tucked them underneath him into a pretzel shape. I inched closer to him.

"What? Don't tell me you came to apologize _again_!" I exclaimed, still grinning.

He positively beamed(looking quite handsome) and I took it as a yes.

I faked an agitated sigh,"Remember what happened the last time you came to apologize to me?"

He turned a little pink and said,"About that, I'm sorry. I know you probably didn't like that. And didn't want it to happen . . ."

He trailed off and ran a hair through his thick red hair. He looked away towards the lake, picking grass out of the ground. The sun was setting, he was kind of ignoring me, and me? I was connecting his little freckles.

"You know what, Ron?" I said suddenly. His head snapped towards me so quickly I was sure he got whiplash.

I threw all caution to the wind at that moment. I leaned over towards him, maybe an inch from his face, "I think I want it to happen _again_."

He stared at me for a moment, his mouth partially pen in shock, before pulling me onto his lap. I squealed and laughed, but his lips cut me off. I could feel him smiling into my mouth. He pulled away, beaming, and said, "Again?"

I gave him a quick kiss, and running my hand through his already messy hair, said, "And again," giving him another peck.

. · : * : · .

We raced each other up to the castle. He won, of course, but he has longer legs. We walked into the Common Room, sweating but ecstatic.

Ginny, who was sitting in a chair near the portrait hole, looked at our smiling faces and raised a red eyebrow.

"What's up with you two?"

I just shrugged and stole a glance at Ron, who was looking at me.

Ginny looked around as though she wanted help, mouthed, "All right . . .", and quickly went over to where Harry was sitting in front of the fire. Rom and I followed, sitting on the floor at the base of the couch. Harry took one look at us and grinned like a fool, making Ginny even more confused until he whispered in her ear, "About time for those two, don't you think!" (After she blushed at the close contact,) a look of comprehension flooded her features and she said, "Oh!"

I laughed and lazily looked around the Common Room . Seamus was sitting in and armchair with Lavender(who was talking to Parvati) in his lap, talking to Dean. He caught my eye, gave a small nod at me and Ron, and winked.

Ron must've seen him too because I felt his hand grab hold of mine and lace his fingers with my own. I gave his hand a squeeze and shook my head in Seamus' direction.

His grip loosened when he saw Seamus snogging Lavender.

He smiled at me, and I shook my head and smiled at his protectiveness. I turned my direction back to Harry and Ginny, who were laughing and looking at a book. It turns out it was about the Chudley Cannons, and Ron instantly craned his neck to see the book as well.

Sighing contently, I leaned my head on Ron's shoulder. I felt him snake his arm around my waist and I realized something.

I don't have to be like the other girls. I don't have to have straight, shiny hair and I don't have to giggle about boys. And there are certain things, like love, that you don't have to be an expert on to know(or for it to happen to you, for that matter.)

I'm just happy that I think I've found, what Parvati and Lavender, call "The One."

"You were right under my nose," I whispered without meaning to.

Ron leaned his head down and kissed the top of my head.

"When it wasn't in a book, you mean?"

*FiNiSh*

Author's Note: Ah, nothing like a R/Hr story with a moral.

Honestly, I didn't mean to do that! lol

Alright, that's it :_:!

Special thanks again to everyone that reviewed.

I hope you enjoyed it, 'cos I know I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
